Todo está en juego
by Holly Applewhite
Summary: CANCELADA. Adaptación. Arthur es miembro de la Sociedad Histórica, una institución exclusivamente masculina... hasta que Isabel cruza su umbral. Al rechazada, Isabel propone una apuesta insólita, si consigue probar la autenticidad de un cuadro, será admitida. Solo hay un problema, tiene que viajar al extranjero y al no poder ir sola, Arthur se ve obligado a acompañarla.
1. Chapter 0

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece es obra de Himayura-sensei. Tampoco me pertenece la historia, es de Kate Noble.

Advertencias: semi-nyotalia.

Todo está en juego.

Prólogo

_Carta de una hermana a su hermano _

**25 de abril de 1821 **

Querido Arthur:

Lamento decepcionarte de nuevo faltando a mi promesa. No puedo ir a

Londres este año y, como seguramente supondrás, la razón no es otra que la

misma del año pasado, cuando no pude viajar al sur y reunirme contigo en la

ciudad: vuelvo a estar encinta. Lo más seguro es que te estés llevando las

manos a la cabeza y exclamando: «¡¿Otra vez?! ¡Si la pequeña Anna no ha

cumplido siquiera un año!» Yo reaccioné de manera similar. Iván, por

supuesto, acepta la culpa que le corresponde en este desafortunado estado de

cosas... sin embargo no manifiesta ningún remordimiento, que yo pueda ver.

Si decides no posponerlo hasta que pueda reunirme contigo el año que

viene, nadie te lo reprochará. Los hombres disponen de más libertad de acción

en estos temas que nosotras, las del sexo débil. Ten en cuenta que nuestro padre

se casó con nuestra madre cuando ya era casi cuarentón. Seguramente tú eres

demasiado joven. Además, me sentiría mucho mejor si supiera que no vas a

tener que enfrentarte a las hordas de mujeres casaderas sin ninguna

orientación. Puede haber buitres, y tú, con esa cara lampiña, que todavía no has

cumplido los treinta y posees un título, eres una pieza apetitosa. Lo sé, porque

yo fui en su día una de esas mujeres.

A lo mejor podrías venir al lago este verano. Estoy segura de que a Anna

le encantará que la visite su tío preferido (tú, sinvergüenza, el tío que le dio a

probar el mazapán). E Iván dice que el señor Johnston, del Oddsfellow Arms,

tiene un taburete en la barra reservado para ti... y una zona frente al

establecimiento para cuando decidas caer redondo de cabeza en el barro.

Tuya afectísima,

Emily.

_Carta de un hermano en respuesta a la de su hermana_

**1 de mayo de 1821 **

Querida Emily:

Discrepo acerca de varios puntos de tu última carta, por el orden

siguiente:

1. Los veintinueve años son una edad estupenda para que un hombre

contraiga matrimonio.

2. No tengo la cara lampiña. Simplemente, la barba rubia no se nota

tanto como la oscura. (Como bien deberías saber... ¿No tenías un ligero bigote

en tus años de adolescencia?) Te prometo que mi ayuda de cámara refunfuña

todas las mañanas mientras me rasura.

3. No soy una pieza de carne que haya que pesar, y escoger. Creo que en

el espantoso y encarnizado mundo de maquinaciones matrimoniales que tienes

en mente puede que sean las jovencitas en cuestión la presa, no yo.

4. Creo que seré capaz de manejar la que está destinada a ser una

decisión bastante sencilla. Estaré bien sin ti.

5. Así que soborné a tu hija con dulces para gustarle... No fue difícil: era

sobradamente inocente y propensa a ello. Simplemente tuve éxito como tío allí

donde tú fracasaste como madre. Gano yo.

En cuanto al señor Johnston y su taburete de bar... ¡POR DIOS, ESO FUE

HACE CINCO AÑOS!

Tuyo afectísimo,

Arthur.

_Carta en respuesta a la respuesta de la carta de una hermana a su hermano _

**17 de mayo de 1821**

Querido Arthur:

Puede que me consideres cruel e insensible, que creas que no sé que ya

eres un hombre hecho y derecho. Te conozco lo bastante como para saber que,

cuando te empeñas en algo, no te rindes. Admiro lo decidido que estás a hacer esto

por tu cuenta y riesgo, desde luego (algo que rara vez intentas). Pero como

llevas mucho tiempo evitando la Estación y sus partidas de caza de altos

vuelos, tengo que advertírtelo: no serás tú quien vaya detrás de esas mujeres.

La presa vas a ser tú; tú serás el cazado; tú el acechado. Carne tierna que

arrancar del hueso a tiras para marinarla, asarla y servirla en finas lonchas.

(Perdona la metáfora. Iván insiste en que en mi estado me vuelvo

tremendamente carnívora.)

Dicho esto, la invitación al lago sigue en pie, por si cambiaras de

opinión. Incluso me morderé la lengua, dado el caso, para no decirte: «Te lo

advertí.»

Tuya afectísima,

Emily.

P.D.: Ni he tenido ni tengo bigote. Pero, si comparas tu barba a la cara

tersa de una mujer, dudo que tu ayuda de cámara refunfuñe por la dureza del

trabajo... más bien debe refunfuñar por lo innecesario que es. Palabra de heroína.

_Carta de un hermano a su hermana en tono enfadado y de protesta _

**24 de mayo de 1821**

Emily:

Si paso por alto tu pulla acerca de mis escasos intentos de ser

responsable (y acerca de mi barba, que puede que me deje crecer sólo para

fastidiarte) es únicamente porque debo reunirme con los administradores, que

desean que firme varios documentos ducales que tú, francamente, no

entenderías. Pero eso no será hasta después de la sesión de la mañana en la

Cámara de los Lores. Mis secretarios me dicen que ésta es una votación

tremendamente importante. Así que, como ves, si soy capaz de estar a la altura

de las exigencias de un ducado, seguramente puedo escoger a una novia entre

un motón de enaguas.

Tuyo afectísimo,

Arthur.

_Noticia sacada de las páginas de un periódico sensacionalista muy leído e _

_influyente _

**25 de mayo de 1821 **

La noche pasada, en casa del señor y la señora R., hubo un tremendo revuelo durante la presentación en sociedad de su hija menor, en una fiesta trágicamente mediocre..., mediocre de no ser, claro, por el encierro del duque.

Lord K., duque de rancio abolengo, perteneciente a una gran casa y sin duda el marido más ambicionado de Inglaterra, fue encontrado encerrado en un almacén del sótano de casa del señor R., en St. James, no con una ni con dos, sino ¡con tres jóvenes debutantes!

Cuando las rescataron, la expresión del semblante del duque oscilaba entre la palidez del horror y el profundo alivio, puesto que cada una de las tres jóvenes aseguraba ser con ella con quien el duque había sido pillado en situación comprometida y que, por tanto, debía tomarla a ella en matrimonio.

Afortunadamente, una de las espectadoras, la joven señorita Z., cuya condición de debutante oculta una mente razonable y sensata, aplicó la lógica a la situación. Hábilmente señaló que lord K. no había puesto en un compromiso a ninguna de las tres, puesto que cada una había hecho de carabina de las demás y que, a menos que dos de las jóvenes estuvieran dispuestas a testificar que algo inapropiado le había ocurrido a la tercera, no podía decirse que hubiera habido allí nada inadecuado, aparte del descubrimiento de los tristemente aherrumbrados y pegajosos picaportes.

Como las codiciosas muchachas discutían acerca de cuál de ellas exigiría compromiso y reclamaría para sí al duque (y su enorme fortuna), su historia se fue a pique y le proporcionaron al afortunado hombre la más angosta de las vías sociales de escape.

No es de extrañar que el carruaje del duque haya sido visto saliendo de la ciudad por la carretera norte a primera hora de la mañana. Quien esto escribe no se lo reprocha. Tres debutantes chillonas bastan para llevar a cualquiera al borde de la locura... demos gracias a que el carruaje no lleva al duque más que al campo.

_Carta de un hermano a su hermana _

**26 de mayo de 1821 **

Querida Emily:

Me parece que fui imprudente al rechazar tu invitación para que fuera a

visitaros; por tanto, he decidido remediar mi error... inmediatamente. Y no te

atrevas a decir: «Te lo advertí.»

Arthur.

_Carta de una hermana a su hermano _

Arty:

No temas. No voy a decirte: «Te lo advertí.» Dejaré que te lo diga Iván.

Emily.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece es obra de Himayura-sensei. Tampoco me pertenece la historia, es de Kate Noble.

Advertencias: semi-nyotalia.

Todo está en juego.

1: En el que nuestro protagonista debe hacer frente a su peor temor.

**Mayo de 1822**

Los treinta son una edad excelente para que un hombre se case. Es una cifra redonda. Leída en los periódicos, en una nota de anuncio de la boda, esa edad no resulta ni demasiado temprana ni demasiado tardía, sino más bien una declaración de madurez e inteligencia al mismo tiempo. Así que lord Arthur Kirkland, marqués de Vessey y, más recientemente, duque de Rayne, estaba decidido a hacerlo. Es decir, a casarse. A la redonda y prudente edad de treinta años.

Claro que había estado decidido a algo parecido el año anterior, a los veintinueve, una cantidad de años que, si bien no es redonda, es estupenda. La edad de la madurez; una edad a la que los hombres se desprenden de lo que les queda de juventud para abrazar el futuro, y el matrimonio es una manera rotunda de declarar tal intención. Después de todo, la mayoría de sus amigos ya estaban casados. Su mejor amigo del colegio, Paulo Da Silva, era la última persona que se le habría ocurrido que caería en la trampa de los curas, siendo como era, sin ningún género de duda, el ser humano más irresponsable de toda Gran Bretaña, a excepción tal vez de su hermano. Pero Paulo estaba prendado de una inteligente heredera desde el invierno anterior. Ella era quien llevaba las riendas y servía el brandy, y Paulo, por increíble que fuera, no podía ser más feliz. También su hermano había encontrado a una joven dispuesta a ver más allá de su comportamiento infantil y casarse con él. Así que, hacía ahora un año, Arthur se había decidido a encontrar novia en el ritual anual de compraventa y explotación conocido como la Estación.

¡Ah, no había sido tan sencillo...! Arthur no era tan desaprensivo. Por lo menos no lo era hasta que, durante la última Estación, a la todavía temprana-edad-para-casarse de veintinueve años, se había visto perseguido, acechado y burlado por unas debutantes aniñadas demasiado entusiastas, con garras de acero, y por sus madres con malvados ojos de buitre.

Arthur era lo bastante consciente de sus atributos, fueran buenos o malos, para saber que no era la clase de tipo sobre el que se abalanzan las mujeres. Sin embargo, era duque. Un duque joven y, tal vez, uno razonablemente apuesto... a pesar de la maldición de tener unas pobladas cejas. Puesto que era duque, además, sabía que la escasez de duques en edad de merecer de Inglaterra lo convertía en un raro espécimen, independientemente de que tuviera grandes cejas y careciera de atractivo. Había esperado que su entrada en el mercado matrimonial fuera recibida con cierto interés.

Interés. Aquello era infravalorar la situación.

Arthur llevaba años evitando los casos de Almack's, los bailes de puesta de largo, los tés con partidas de cartas y los monótonos conciertos de la «buena sociedad». Creía que se aburriría en ellos. Y se aburría. Pero lo que no había esperado era aburrirse y al mismo tiempo estar mortalmente asustado.

Había renunciado de golpe al plan de casarse a los veintinueve cuando lo habían encerrado en un sótano con las tres criaturas más pavorosas que hubiera conocido jamás: la señorita Rollins, la señorita Quigley y la señorita Halloway. Y en aquel momento se cuestionaba seriamente si sería prudente casarse a los treinta, viéndose como se veía acosado por las mismas señoritas Rollins, Quigley y Halloway en la fiesta al aire libre de Natalia Braginski.

—¡Señoritas, por favor! —exclamó, interrumpiéndolas a las tres, que hablaban a la vez, al parecer dirigiéndose a él... pero ¡que el diablo se lo llevara si sabía de qué!—. Es muy... interesante volver a verlas.

Las tres sonrieron, abanicándose de una manera que suponían cautivadora, aunque la señorita Rollins se sirvió de su abanico con vigor un tanto excesivo y envió el demasiado lánguido de la señorita Quigley a un arbusto cercano. Mientras una horrorizada señorita Quigley abandonaba su posición para hurgar en el arbusto en busca de su abanico, las señoritas Rollins y Halloway cerraron filas.

—¡Y a nosotras nos ha sorprendido gratamente verlo de nuevo, excelencia! —dijo la señorita Rollins. La señorita Halloway asentía entusiasta. La señorita Rollins echó una ojeada a su amiga y competidora, y avanzó medio depredador paso hacia Arthur—. Debe de ser el destino, excelencia. Pensándolo bien, mi padre ni siquiera creía que fuera a haber para mí Estación este año, y sin embargo... ¡nos topamos con usted en la primera fiesta al aire libre!

«Respira», se dijo Arthur. Por lo menos estaba en mejor posición que la última vez que la señorita Rollins y sus amigas lo habían arrinconado. En primer lugar, se encontraban al aire libre, en el exterior, a plena luz del día, a la vista de docenas de otros asistentes a la fiesta. No podían encerrarlo en ninguna parte.

Por otro lado, sin embargo, en los jardines de Natalia Braginski había varios recovecos y árboles de ramas caídas, así como de arbustos podados en forma de animales, que podían esconder a una persona de los ojos de los demás invitados.

De hecho, si Arthur no se equivocaba, la señorita Rollins lo estaba dirigiendo hacia un arbusto enorme en forma de conejo en aquel preciso instante. A cada pasito que daba ella, él retrocedía uno. La señorita Quigley ya se había reunido con ellos y se había situado al lado de la señorita Halloway. Las tres parecían un pelotón de soldados rodeando al último resistente.

—Señoritas —dijo Arthur, pensando rápidamente—. ¿Alguna de ustedes ha tomado ya un refresco? —Dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa de los refrescos, que se encontraba rodeada de gente, de gente cuerda, que iba encogiéndose en la distancia a cada paso que retrocedía—. Estaría encantado de traerles una taza de té o un ponche...

—¡Oh! —dijo la señorita Halloway, agitando las pestañas—. Me encantaría...

La señorita Rollins la interrumpió asestándole un codazo en el plexo solar.

—¡Pero Sissy! ¡Un duque iba a traerme un ponche!

Una mirada fulminante de la señorita Rollins bastó para que la señorita Halloway se mordiera la lengua. Luego la señorita Rollins miró intensamente a Arthur con tan fingida dulzura que no lograba ocultar su determinación.

—Vamos, vamos, Clarissa... No queremos que el duque se esfuerce demasiado. Después de todo, es tan popular que, si deambula por ahí, lo más probable es que lo aborden... que lo asalten, me atrevería a decir, otras personas.

«¡Qué buena idea!», pensó Arthur con pesar.

—No tema, excelencia —dijo la señorita Rollins, llegando al extremo de palmearle el hombro para tranquilizarlo—. Lo mantendremos a salvo.

«Y tanto. El infierno es esto —volvió a pensar Arthur—: que te arrinconen tres de las locas más oportunistas que haya creado jamás el sistema británico de ricos aristócratas en una fiesta al aire libre.»

Cuando, presa del pánico, urdía un plan de huida y valoraba si su mejor opción no sería saltar el seto bajo del muro sur, alguien acudió en su ayuda. Alguien que nunca habría permitido que pasara aquel aprieto. La persona que se autodenominaba una heroína.

—¡Señorita Rollins, señorita Halloway, señorita Quigley! —exclamó Emily, la hermana de Arthur, corriendo a su lado y prácticamente derribándolo al colgarse de su brazo... y de paso arrancando ese brazo de las garras de la señorita Rollins.

—Lady Emily —murmuraron las tres señoritas, inclinándose en una reverencia.

—¡Qué... interesante verlas aquí! —Emily sonrió entre dientes.

Arthur pensó que Emily corría el riesgo de amputarle el brazo, tanta era la fuerza con que se lo estrujaba mientras se esforzaba para parecer simpática.

—Arthur, ¡te he estado buscando por todas partes! —se quejó, y luego les dijo a las jóvenes—: Lo siento muchísimo, pero reclaman a mi hermano en otra parte.

—¿Y qué parte es ésa? —preguntó la señorita Rollins descaradamente, haciendo un último intento de no soltar su presa.

Emily se limitó a levantar una ceja.

—Cualquier otra parte.

Y, dicho esto, se llevó a Arthur lejos de las tres señoritas, la decepción de las cuales fue comparable a su alivio.

—¿Y bien? —le preguntó a su hermana en cuando ambos estuvieron a una prudente distancia.

—Y bien ¿qué? —repuso Emily, sin reducir el paso ni apartar los ojos de su destino.

—¿No vas a decirme: «¡Te lo dije!»? —le preguntó Arthur, apretando el paso para alcanzarla—. O «estarías perdido sin mí» o, a lo mejor, «ya me darás luego las gracias».

—Lo hice, lo estás, y más te vale —contestó ella—. Pero, ahora mismo, estoy demasiado enfadada para decir nada de eso. —Emily echó un vistazo por encima del hombro.

Arthur hizo lo mismo y vio a las tres señoritas lamentando su marcha o... más concretamente, a la señorita Rollins maltratando duramente a las otras dos con el abanico, dejándose llevar por la frustración más allá de cualquier cosa que pudiera considerarse un comportamiento educado.

—¿Cómo demonios se las han ingeniado esas tres para asistir a esta fiesta? —siseó Emily.

—Creo que Natalia ha invitado a todos los que son alguien en este tipo de acontecimientos.

—¡Lo ha hecho! —exclamó Emily—. ¡A todos menos a ellas!

Emily pasó entre los invitados allí reunidos, todos ellos conocidos de buena familia. Pasó entre las bien educadas y recatadas señoritas y sus madres, entre los lores que se habían tomado la tarde libre, dispuestos a ponerse a la entera disposición de Natalia Braginski... y, la verdad sea dicha, todos lo estaban. Nadie podía ni quería tener en su contra a Natalia... lo que hizo que las palabras que Emily le dijo a ésta cuando se le acercó sorprendieran mucho a quienes estaban lo bastante cerca para oírlas.

—¿Has perdido la cabeza? —le gritó, poniéndose de puntillas para mirar a Natalia directamente a los ojos.

Ésta la miró extrañada.

—Sólo la perdí en el momento en que consentí celebrar una fiesta en los jardines para tu hermano. Pero, desde entonces, estoy cuerdísima.

—Lamento mucho disentir —repuso Emily—. Dudo sinceramente que estés en tu sano juicio. ¡Me parece que sufriste una recaída cuando invitaste a esas tres!

Natalia miró hacia donde Emily gesticulaba frenética y por fin vio a las tres ofensoras. La señorita Rollins había recobrado en parte la compostura y dejado de pegar a las otras dos: estaba reagrupando a sus amigas y dándoles órdenes. Desde aquella distancia Arthur no oía lo que decían, pero tuvo la sensación de que estaban planeando un segundo asalto.

—¡Si no lo hice! —replicó Natalia—. ¡Toris! —llamó a su marido, sir Toris Braginski, que al instante se le acercó. Arthur no conocía demasiado a Toris, pero sí al hermano de éste, el marido de Emily, sir Iván Braginski. Obviamente Iván estaba con su hermano cuando Natalia lo había llamado, porque también él se materializó al lado de su esposa.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Toris, y enfocó sus binoculares hacia donde le indicaba su esposa que estaban las tres señoritas, a bastante distancia. Marido y mujer intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras en voz baja y Toris se dirigió hacia las jóvenes. A Iván le bastó una rápida mirada para seguirlo.

—¿Qué van a hacer? ¿Van a echarlas? —preguntó Emily—. ¿No podéis hacer algo sin provocar un escándalo?

En aquel momento Arthur se planteó si no estaría más a salvo con las tres señoritas y a punto estuvo de sugerir que seguiría a los hermanos... tan asesina era la mirada de Natalia. Pero hombres más sabios que él habían caído en aquella trampa, así que decidió guardar silencio y dejar que discutieran los otros. Además, desde que Emily y Natalia, enemigas en su juventud, se habían casado con dos hermanos, todos ellos formaban parte del árbol genealógico de la familia Braginski. Así que, independientemente de lo a menudo que hubieran discutido las dos, a ninguna le había quedado otro remedio que aceptar a la otra como amiga.

—Puede que tu marido use esos métodos tan groseros —replicó fríamente Natalia—, pero el mío prefiere el encanto a la brutalidad.

Arthur miró furtivamente por encima del hombro. Toris Braginski se estaba inclinando mucho (en su caso siempre era mucho lo que se inclinaba dada su excepcional altura) sobre la mano de la señorita Rollins, que, por lo que parecía, se reía tontamente. Mientras, Iván caminaba con las otras dos. Era dudoso si su objetivo era llevarlas hacia el seto bajo del sur o no.

—No comprendo cómo han entrado, para empezar. —Emily dio una patada en el suelo, un gesto bastante inaudito en una dama lo suficientemente mayor como para haber dado a luz dos hijos.

—Ni yo... no se admitía a nadie sin invitación. Me he asegurado de que mi mayordomo las recogiera en la puerta.

—Pues entonces, ¿cómo han conseguido una?

—¡No... lo... sé...! Nadie rechazó la invitación. Todos los invitados han venido —repuso Natalia. Luego, como una niña que resuelve un rompecabezas, se dio golpecitos con una uña en los labio —. A excepción de...

—Ahí va... —Emily puso los ojos en blanco.

—Antes de que mandara las invitaciones, Bonny me dijo que no podría venir. Su amiga, la señorita Fernández, celebra hoy algún gran evento al que se veía obligada a asistir, aunque no imagino qué puede haber más importante... Así que Mariah sugirió que le permitiera invitar a una de las damas de su círculo de beneficencia.

Arthur rápidamente repasó su memoria para desentrañar quiénes eran aquellas personas a las que se refería Natalia. No recordaba a la señorita Fernández, pero sabía que Bonny era la señora Bonnefoy, la antigua dama de compañía de Natalia, que se había mudado a su propia residencia al formar una familia ésta y Toris. Decía que los niños pequeños hacían el vino menos placentero. Y Mariah era la otra lady Braginski, esposa del hermano mayor de los Braginski. (Puesto que él había heredado la baronía, y tanto Toris como Iván habían sido nombrados caballeros por sus servicios a la corona, había tres sires y tres ladies Braginski.. algo que mareaba bastante a cualquiera que intentara asignar los asientos de una cena, o eso decía su amigo Paulo.) Mariah estaba en alguna parte entre la confusión de la fiesta, seguramente sermoneando a alguna pobre alma acerca de las necesidades de los huérfanos del condado.

—¿Qué amiga? —preguntó Emily, impaciente.

—La señora Pritchard... —Y Natalia suspiró cuando todas las piezas encajaron—. ¡Que es prima de la madre de la señorita Rollins!

—¡Y, según tú, controlabas esta fiesta! —le espetó Emily con retintín.

—No puedo creer que Mariah tuviera segundas intenciones... Tal vez la señorita Rollins robó la invitación de la prima de su madre...

Mientras la conversación iba subiendo de tono, Arthur se enfrentaba a la eterna pregunta. ¿Debía irse o debía quedarse? La refriega había llegado al punto en que quedarse podía significar tener que interponerse entre ambas. O, Dios no lo quisiera, que una de las dos lo metiera en ella preguntándole su opinión.

Por otra parte... le había prometido a Emily que no se iría corriendo. Se había prometido a sí mismo que se esforzaría en aquella fiesta por hacer lo que debía: encontrar una compañera de por vida, por más que en aquel momento tuviera la tentación de salir corriendo de allí.

—Ni lo intentes —le dijo Iván, que se había situado detrás de él, lo bastante bajo para que no lo oyeran Natalia ni Emily—. Ella se dará cuenta en cuanto retrocedas un paso.

Iván se puso al lado de Arthur y, habiendo dispuesto a las tres jóvenes de algún modo, se puso a escuchar las ráfagas conversacionales con tanta atención como el público de un partido de tenis.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Arthur.

—Estamos en una fiesta al aire libre, en Londres. Tampoco he estado pensando más que en escapar.

—No puedo salir huyendo. Me he comprometido a esto. —Arthur sacudió la cabeza—. Tengo que llevarlo a buen término.

—Recuérdame por qué estás tan decidido a casarte a los treinta —le dijo Iván, arrastrando las palabras.

Arthur no contestó de inmediato. Luego se encogió de hombros.

—Porque es lo que toca ahora.

No era una respuesta tremendamente perspicaz, pero no tenía una explicación mejor. Había tardado, pero había llegado a dominar todos los deberes que implicaba ser el duque de Rayne. Y Arthur era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que no lo sabía todo. Así que, puesto que algunos detalles se le escapaban, había encontrado empleados de confianza capaces de conseguir sin duda que nada saliera mal. Eso no le preocupaba, ni a su familia tampoco. Toris e Iván habían asumido la tarea de investigar a conciencia a todos sus empleados.

Emily ni siquiera había tenido que insistir; Arthur se lo había pedido él mismo a los hermanos Braginski. Es más, el antiguo y noble apellido Rayne era fuerte y estaba seguro. Arthur Kirkland se había metido plenamente en el papel de su vida. Estaba contento. Se sentía cómodo. El matrimonio era lo siguiente de la lista. Además, todos sus amigos estaban casados. Así que no podía ser tan malo, ¿no? Pero Iván respondió a la declaración de Arthur con una semisonrisa.

—Si tú lo dices —le contestó.

—Es sólo que... es un proceso más complicado de lo que imaginaba —dijo Arthur, sorprendido de su propia honestidad.

Iván se quedó un momento pensativo y luego miró a su esposa, que le estaba pidiendo a Natalia que le proporcionara un árbol genealógico de cada asistente a una fiesta, incluso de aquellos a los que conocía desde hacía una eternidad.

—Bueno. Podemos pedir a las jóvenes elegibles que formen una fila y tú señalas a la que más te guste. —Iván sonrió—. Pero dudo que así encuentres una compañera afectuosa. —cruzó una mirada con Emily y le guiñó el ojo—. Considera esto una batalla.

—¿Una batalla? —Arthur levantó una ceja.

—Sí. Hay estrategias y tradiciones. Pero, y esto es lo más importante, hay normas. Debes protegerte. No dispares hasta tener un blanco seguro. Si un soldado depone las armas, tienes que tratarlo con amabilidad y todo eso. Para sobrevivir, simplemente tienes que aprender las normas y ser mejor soldado que cualquier otro del campo de batalla.

Arthur levantó la otra ceja.

—Y tú te atuviste a todas esas normas mientras cortejabas a mi hermana, ¿verdad?

Iván respondió con una carcajada.

—No. Pero las conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saltármelas impunemente. —Lo miró a los ojos—. Por desgracia, tú no eres yo, «excelencia».

—¿Insinúas que es mi título lo que nos diferencia en el modo de cortejar? —le preguntó Arthur con sorna—. Te lo aseguro, soy plenamente consciente de ello.

—Eso y muchas, muchas otras cosas —repuso Iván secamente—. Pero sí, eso te limita. Las chicas te adularán, se te echarán encima.

Arthur puso los ojos en blanco. Él también lo sabía.

—Tienes que ser lo más estricto que puedas —prosiguió Iván—. Verdaderamente, casi te convendría más simplemente escoger a una muchacha y dejar en manos de Emily el cortejo.

—Si fuera tan simple... —murmuró Arthur—. Si pudiera convencer a Emily de que lo hiciera...

—¿Estás segura? —La voz de Emily interrumpió su conversación—. ¿Completa y absolutamente segura?

—Después de lo de la última vez, sí —dijo Natalia, sonriendo.

—Magnífico. Arthur —dijo Emily, haciendo que ambos hombres le prestaran atención—, me he asegurado de que no haya más invitados inesperados en las fiestas.

—Eso si vuelvo a ofrecerme para celebrar otra —murmuró Natalia entre dientes.

—¿Cómo dices? —le preguntó Emily con brusquedad.

—Nada —respondió vivamente su cuñada.

—Bien. Como iba diciendo —continuó Emily, volviéndose hacia Arthur—, debería presentarte a algunas señoritas encantadoras y «cuerdas».

* * *

_Bien, hasta aquí el primer capítulo de veintiséis. Como es una adaptación los subiré bastante rápido. Si os soy sincera no me gustan mucho las adaptaciones, pero cuando leí por primera vez el libro quedé encantada y, además, no podía de parar de imaginarme a los personajes de Hetalia mientra leía. Siento si a alguien no le gustan las adaptaciones, lo comprendo perfectamente. Pero no penséis que no escribo fics originales, ahora mismo estoy preparando un RusAme con nyo!América y Nyotalia incluido._

_Gracias a LittleMonsterStick, Bloodyrisu y Piripipi por sus review. Creo que el segundo capítulo estará para el sábado (y el del RusAme igual).  
_

_Hasta la próxima~.  
_


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece es obra de Himayura-sensei. Tampoco me pertenece la historia, es de Kate Noble.

Advertencias: semi-nyotalia.

Todo está en juego.

2: En el que nuestro protagonista conoce a alguien un poco a la fuerza.

Mientras el carruaje se alejaba de la mansión Braginski de Grosvenor Square, Arthur no pudo disimular su alivio. Después de haber sido formalmente presentado a las señoritas casaderas de las altas esferas, necesitaba marcharse lo más lejos posible. A Tombuctú o a la selva de la India. A las Américas o a la Luna. O por lo menos al otro lado de la ciudad.

Y necesitaba tomarse una copa.

El té había sido lo peor de todo, un té caliente demasiado dulce para un día cálido de mayo. Y había tenido que tomarse un estanque entero mientras charlaba con la hija del conde de tal y con la sobrina del vizconde de cual. De lo único que tenía ganas era de salir corriendo. Con su tendencia a esfumarse en alerta máxima, Emily lo había llevado de grupo en grupo de señoritas, todas ellas por fortuna muy educadas. Ninguna había intentado arrinconarlo detrás de los arbustos ni encerrarlo en un sótano para abordarlo.

Al recordar aquello se estremeció. Verdaderamente aquellas tres señoritas habrían podido alejar a un hombre de las mujeres para siempre.

La tarde no había sido terrible del todo. De hecho, Emily le había presentado a unas cuantas jóvenes capaces de ruborizarse y pestañear en los momentos adecuados sin tartamudear ni amenazar con desmayarse. ¡Dios, unas cuantas sabían incluso mantener una conversación amena! Una joven, la señorita Lily Zwingli, si mal no recordaba, incluso había sabido tomarle el pelo.

—El seto sur.

—¿Sí? —Había levantado la cabeza al oír aquello.

—Creo que probablemente es la vía de escape más fácil. —La señorita Zwingli lo había mirado directamente a los ojos, tímida y sonriente. Como él se limitara a guiñarle un ojo, continuó—: Puedo distraerlos un momentito, si le hace falta. Así podrá escapar corriendo.

Entonces el único sonrojado que tartamudeó fue él.

—¿Tanto se nota que me siento incómodo? —le había preguntado.

—No. A lo mejor he explorado el seto para ser yo la que salga corriendo. —La señorita Zwingli había reído para sí misma. En aquel momento, la voz de su madre había interrumpido sus cavilaciones.

—Y tiene que ver la pintura de mi hija, lady Emily, ¡no hay nada igual! —decía, pavoneándose ante su hermana.

—Bueno, lástima. Me temo que me han pillado —le había susurrado la señorita Zwingli.

—A mí también —le había contestado Arthur igualmente en susurros, entre pesaroso y divertido, y luego había prestado atención a las otras damas del corrillo.

El recuerdo de aquel momento lo consoló, si no por otra razón, porque había sido el único pequeño éxito en un mar de mera supervivencia. La pregunta que Iván le había planteado, así como lo que él había respondido le acosaban mientras el carruaje traqueteaba por las calles adoquinadas hacia el Támesis y Somerset House.

_¿Por qué estás tan decidido a casarte? _

_Porque es lo que toca ahora. _

«Porque es lo que toca.» Qué respuesta tan poco concreta y tan vacía. Sí, casarte era lo siguiente en la lista de su vida. Había asumido el papel de duque de Rayne. Había aprendido a llevar la hacienda. Y, si bien no se sentía realizado, al menos, la mayoría de las veces. estaba satisfecho. El matrimonio era lo siguiente. Seguramente no era la sentencia de muerte que todos sus amigos (casados) le aseguraban, infatigable pero alegremente. Desde luego que no. Al contrario. Sería la cura para la vaga soledad que había empezado a amenazar su vida. Sería un comienzo. Sería lo próximo.

Así que, ¿por qué no podía acallar aquella familiar y urgente necesidad de salir corriendo y esconderse?

Al menos, cuando aquella necesidad se apoderaba de él no tenía que irse lejos. Su conductor detuvo el carruaje con una sacudida en un lugar familiar, y sus criados abrieron la portezuela frente a Somerset House, un edificio neoclásico de grandes dimensiones situado a orillas del Támesis que albergaba las asociaciones más doctas de la época: la Royal Society (por todos conocida como la Royal); la Sociedad Londinense de Anticuarios, y la Sociedad de Arte Antiguo y Arquitectura del Mundo Conocido o, resumiendo, la Sociedad Histórica, refugio personal de Arthur. De algún modo, durante los últimos años, a la par que se ocupaba de su patrimonio y... bueno, ejercía de duque, había conseguido terminar un largamente pospuesto trabajo académico titulado «Daños de la arquitectura medieval en las ciudades europeas después de las guerras napoleónicas». Y, una vez publicado aquel panfleto (en su propia imprenta, de la que se había convertido en accionista mayoritario hacía apenas una semana, pero publicado al fin y al cabo), había solicitado ser miembro de la Sociedad Histórica, y le habían aceptado. Ya podía usar a placer sus despachos y salones. Era básicamente su club, aunque distinto de White's o Brook's o del resto de establecimientos de St. James. Aquel club albergaba algunas de las mentes más preclaras del país, algunos de sus tesoros más interesantes y, lo mejor de todo: a absolutamente nadie de allí se le habría ocurrido que él fuera a proponerle matrimonio.

Se apeó del carruaje y saludó con la cabeza al cochero.

—Esta pequeña aventura tal vez me lleve más tiempo del previsto —dijo, lo que le valió una carcajada socarrona de Bones, que repuso:

—Sé lo que eso significa. Quiere decir que me vaya directo a casa a cenar y que a lo mejor volverá

alrededor de las tres de la madrugada.

—Eso ha pasado una sola vez —lo rebatió Arthur, pero sonriendo. Bones llevaba muchos años con él, y habían pasado juntos más de una desgracia, así que su informalidad con el patrón era fácilmente perdonable.

—Vete a cenar —le dijo Arthur—. ¡Pero vuelve dentro de dos horas a recogerme!

Bones, que no quería desaprovechar la generosidad de su patrón, puso los caballos al trote antes de que el duque cambiara de idea.

Arthur dio un profundo suspiro, saboreando la completa libertad. ¡Por fin! Por primera vez en todo el día se sentía liberado de la agotadora tarea de intentar encontrar una compañera, libre del peso de ser el duque de Rayne. Podía entrar en el edificio de varios pisos, con columnas, como un hombre cuyo único propósito era perfeccionar y entretener su mente con otros hombres interesantes.

¡Ah, la libertad!

Arthur tomó hacia la izquierda por el patio, hacia el ala de la Sociedad Histórica, y fue entonces cuando chocó con la mano de la dama de cabello leonado que resultaría ser el origen del peor embrollo de su vida.

* * *

La señorita Isabel Fernández no tenía intención de chocar con el joven caballero. Realmente no era ésa su intención. Simplemente, él se abalanzó contra su mano. Verdaderamente nadie podía culparla de tener la mano tan extendida, aunque Sadiq lo hubiera hecho.

Todo había empezado al doblar la esquina de Aldwych hacia Strand, unos minutos antes de que apareciera el majestuoso carruaje en el que iba el pobre con el que había chocado accidentalmente. Estaba tan sorprendida de encontrarse frente a Somerset House, tan de repente, el edificio que albergaba todas sus esperanzas y aspiraciones, que por un momento le había fallado el coraje. Había tenido que detenerse en el patio y tomarse un momento para recuperar el valor.

«No dejes que esto te abrume», se dijo Isabel, apretando la carpeta contra el pecho. Por un momento deseó haberse puesto el abrigo grueso, porque un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Pero el abrigo estaba pasado de moda, y en Londres tenía que ir al menos tan a la moda como pudiera permitirse. Además, era un día cálido, y el escalofrío podía achacarse fácilmente a otros motivos aparte del clima. «No estás haciendo nada que contravenga sus normas, ni que vaya contra la ley. Te han invitado. Incluso tienes una carta de presentación.»

Mientras los caballeros con sombrero de copa y abrigo pasaban a su lado para subir o tras bajar los escalones y más de uno miraba con curiosidad a la mujer bajita parada junto a la fuente central, ella dio unos cuantos pasos inseguros.

Somerset House era un edificio con columnas, enorme, una de cuyas caras daba al Támesis y la opuesta a un patio de tamaño colosal. Puesto que era la sede de numerosas sociedades doctas y agencias gubernamentales, resultaba prácticamente imposible que Isa supiera dónde debía dirigirse exactamente.

Las oficinas navales estaban justo delante, eso lo sabía, porque eran fácilmente reconocibles por su cúpula central. Pero luego todo era un poco confuso. Recordó la descripción que su padre le había hecho del edificio. La Royal Society estaba... ¿a la izquierda? No, a la derecha. Tenía una hermosa galería de exposiciones, para los hombres que deseaban ver los progresos del mundo. La Sociedad Londinense de Anticuarios era su pariente más joven, relegada a unas cuantas habitaciones del ático y el sótano. Por tanto, las salas de la Sociedad Histórica tenían que estar a la izquierda del patio.

Se volvió y, con la determinación que infunde un propósito definido, se encaminó hacia su destino... hasta que una mano enorme de hierro la agarró del brazo.

—No tan deprisa —le dijo al oído Sadiq Adnan su primo, entre jadeos. Seguramente había estado corriendo para atraparla.

¡Maldita fuera su estampa! De no haberse detenido al lado de la fuente ya habría estado dentro del edificio. Habría llegado a su reunión con lord Zwingli y Sadiq habría tenido que ventilar su ira a solas, en la calle.

—Me has dejado sentado en el parque con la condenada señora Bonnefoy —le dijo su primo en cuanto pudo recuperar el aliento.

—Y se suponía que ella tenía que impedir que me siguieras. —Isabel puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

—¿Que vendrías aquí? Isabel, no has hablado de otra cosa desde que llegamos a Londres —repuso Sadiq con una sonrisa de suficiencia—. Ni es tan difícil localizarte. ¿Quieres que te diga por qué?

—¿Porque soy la única persona del lugar que lleva falda? —aventuró Isabel.

—¡Porque eres la única que lleva falda! —gritó Sadiq—. Y eso es porque no se permite la entrada a las mujeres en la Sociedad Histórica.

—Sí que se les permite —repuso ella tranquilamente—. Cuando hay exposiciones y conferencias, suelen venir mujeres.

—Eso son actos públicos. —El pelo castaño que le caía sobre la frente tembló peligrosamente—. A las mujeres les está vetada la entrada a los salones porque no son miembros de esta sociedad. Yo tengo que saberlo puesto que, de los dos, soy el único al que se puede considerar como tal.

—Sus estatutos no dicen absolutamente nada acerca de que las mujeres tengan prohibida la entrada —le contestó Isabel, ateniéndose a la razón.

—¿Y cómo sabes tanto acerca de los estatutos de la Sociedad Histórica?

—Porque mi padre participó en su redacción y me lo dijo.

Aquello dejó cortado a Sadiq, que boqueó como un pez.

—Isabel —empezó a decir con calma, pero sin soltarle el brazo—. Me siento responsable de ti, no únicamente porque soy el único pariente vivo que te queda sino, espero, por algo más. Así que, por favor, créeme cuando te digo que esto no es una buena idea. Si deseas tan ardientemente conocer a lord Zwingli, procuraré invitarlo a cenar. Estoy seguro de que os encontrará, tanto a ti como a tu encaprichamiento por la historia del arte, tremendamente entretenidos. Pero aquí no. —Bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro de desesperación—. ¡Y no ahora!

La reacción de Isabel progresó de ligera incomodidad a irritación y luego a profunda ira durante la apasionada perorata de Sadiq, y apretó más su carpeta contra el pecho. Cuando terminó, le dijo muy despacio y con absoluta claridad:

—Sadiq, si quieres que abandone este edificio tendrás que sacarme a rastras de él, pataleando y gritando. —Clavó los ojos en él, con una mirada tan acerada que hubiera podido cortar el diamante—. Delante de toda esta gente a la que te mueres por impresionar. Puede que seas dos palmos más alto que yo y muchísimo más fuerte, pero ¿verdaderamente te parece que imponerte así a una débil mujer te conviene?

Sadiq no respondió. Por primera vez pareció darse cuenta de las posibilidades que había de que montara una escena. Hasta ese momento, hablando sin levantar la voz, eran dos personas normales y corrientes, aunque una de las dos fuera sospechosamente del género femenino; pero, al primer grito, aquellos hombres con sombrero de copa y abrigo que pasaban con la nariz levantada se fijarían en ellos.

Y, como Isabel sabía bien, aquello le daría mala prensa a Sadiq.

Aflojó la presa sobre su brazo. Sólo un poco, pero lo bastante para que Isabel pudiera apartarlo de él... y darle un manotazo al joven que pasaba a su lado.

—¡Qué demon...! —exclamó el caballero, ahogada y confusamente, retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —gritó angustiada Isabel, cuando la carpeta cayó en el adoquinado y su contenido se desparramó—. ¡No!

—Yo opino igual —dijo el rubio caballero, frotándose el dolorido puente de la nariz.

—¡Ex... excelencia! —tartamudeó Sadiq, que por lo visto reconocía a la víctima de la mano de Isabel como el duque de algo.

Claro que ella le había dado un manotazo a un duque sin querer, se dijo, ruborizándose, pero no podía detenerse a saludarlo con una reverencia. ¡Tenía que recoger los papeles antes de que se le estropearan! ¡Sus artículos... su carta de presentación!

—¡Lo lamento terriblemente! —estaba diciendo Sadiq, intentando inclinarse y, al mismo tiempo, arreglarle el abrigo al hombre.

—Está bien —decía el duque—. Ya sabía yo que no acabaría este día sin que alguien me diera una torta.

—¿Podréis perdonarnos? —le preguntó Sadiq.

—No hay nada que perdonar. La sangre no ha llegado al río... creo. —Se irguió y luego, al darse cuenta de la aflicción de Isabel, dijo—: ¿Necesita ayuda, señorita?

—Yo... —Isabel dejó de recoger hojas—. ¡Oh, vaya! ¿Ya están todas? —Miró frenética a su alrededor. Y el corazón se le paró cuando vio una única hoja de papel flotando en la fuente.

Por el modo en que estaba doblada, supo lo que era.

—¡Mi carta! —gritó. Estiró el brazo, pero no la alcanzaba. Estaba a punto de correr el riesgo de subirse al borde de la fuente cuando una mano se posó en su hombro y la detuvo.

—Permítame —dijo el duque rubio, e intentó recuperar el documento.

Era un palmo y medio más alto que ella, pero apenas lograba alcanzarlo. Al final lo consiguió y le tendió la hoja chorreante a Isabel.

—Gracias, excelencia —le dijo ella, aunque sólo tenía ojos para la carta. «Por favor, que no se haya estropeado. Por favor, que no se haya estropeado...»

—De nada... Además, le he encontrado una utilidad a esto de usar bastón. —Sonrió y luego hizo una leve reverencia—. Señorita...

Pero Isabel, con el corazón en la garganta, fue incapaz de responder. Así que Sadiq llenó el silencio.

—Fernández, ex... excelencia —tartamudeó, inclinándose brevemente—. Yo soy Sadiq Adnan, su primo. Suelo veros en los salones de la Sociedad Histórica, pero parecéis siempre tan ensimismado que no he querido interrumpiros para presentarme.

—Ah, bien. Como parecéis saber, soy Rayne. Señorita, eh... Fernández. —Se volvió hacia la silueta congelada—. ¿Estáis bien?

Pero Isabel no lo estaba. Nada lo estaba. Porque...

—Se ha estropeado —logró decir con un hilo de voz...

Su carta. Su carta de presentación para lord Zwingli, escrita de puño y letra por su padre, no era más que un montón de renglones borrosos sobre papel mojado.

—Lo siento muchísimo —se compadeció de ella el duque—. Ya veo que la página era importante.

¿Importante? Lo era todo. Era lo que le daba legítimo derecho a estar allí.

—No tiene importancia, excelencia —dijo Sadiq adulador, situándose al lado de Isabel—. Sólo eran unas notas, ¿verdad, Isabel? Lo siento, sire, pero tenemos que volver a casa. Mi prima tiene que... vestirse para una cena. Pero me preguntaba, sire, si asistiréis a la serie de conferencias de la semana próxima.

—No —dijo Isabel distraídamente.

—¿No? —repuso el duque al ver que Sadiq no lo hacía.

—No, no tengo que vestirme para ninguna cena. Ni me voy.

—Isabel... —le advirtió Sadiq, sin gritar pero casi.

—Tengo una invitación, Sadiq.

—Ya no la tienes —repuso él, mirando el papel húmedo que ella sostenía.

—De hecho, Sadiq, lamentablemente esa hoja sigue seca.

Mientras su primo la miraba inquisitivo, el duque levantó una ceja.

—¿Una invitación? —preguntó. Aquello había picado su curiosidad.

Entonces Isabel lo reconoció. Hacía diez años era... Arthur Kirkland, marqués de... algo. Ahora era duque de Rayne. Y Sadiq estaba haciendo lo imposible para causarle buena impresión. Isabel estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada.

—Sí —dijo, erguida de nuevo, recuperada la entereza—. Tengo una invitación para reunirme con lord Zwingli en la Sociedad de Arte Antiguo y Arquitectura del Mundo conocido a mi conveniencia. —Achicó los ojos—. Y ahora mismo me conviene bastante.

Dicho esto, agarró la carpeta y, con el brazo estirado para mantener lejos de sí la página mojada, esquivó limpiamente a Sadiq y al duque, encaminándose hacia la entrada oriental de Somerset House.

Los dos hombres la siguieron. Sadiq caminaba a su izquierda, sin quitar ojo a la carta húmeda, intentando descifrar qué era aquello tan importante para Isabel que decía la tinta corrida. El duque caminaba a su derecha, con las manos a la espalda y la frente adelantada. Y... ¿era posible que estuviera silbando?

Cuando pisaron el suelo de piedra al unísono, Isabel miró de reojo el perfil del duque. Un mechón de pelo increíblemente rubio le caía sobre la frente, por lo demás inexpresiva: un último rastro del niño en el hombre ya hecho y derecho. Sonreía abiertamente.

—¿Esto os divierte, excelencia? —le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—En absoluto. —Luego pareció reconsiderarlo—. Bueno, un poco. Un poquito.

—Os aseguro que mi reunión con lord Zwingli no es nada divertida para mí —replicó ella, levantando la barbilla.

—¡Oh! No pretendía decir que su situación sea divertida. La mía lo es.

Como ella lo miraba inquisitiva, se explicó.

—Esto es lo más parecido a una aventura que he vivido en años.

Isabel lo miró directamente a los ojos y luego sonrió un poco para sí.

—Es lo más parecido a una aventura que yo he vivido jamás.

—Excelencia, tengo que rogaros que no la animéis a hacer esto —terció Sadiq—. No sabe en lo que se mete.

—Evidentemente, porque acabamos de cruzar la puerta de la Sociedad Histórica.

Los tres se detuvieron en seco. Isabel le lanzó a Sadiq una mirada rencorosa mientras el duque le indicaba por qué puerta debía entrar.

Isabel tenía ante sí la pesada puerta artesonada de caoba. La atraía, pero los pies no la obedecían. Se quedó mirándola fijamente.

Los caballeros que iban por el pasillo habían formado un corrillo al ver a Isabel con sus dos acompañantes. Murmuraban con cara de sorpresa.

—¿Lo veis? —Sadiq se lo estaba diciendo tanto a Isabel como al duque—. Está montando un espectáculo y todavía no ha pasado de la puerta. Te lo he dicho, Isabel. Ninguna mujer ha entrado jamás en los salones de la Sociedad Histórica.

—Y yo te digo que no hay ninguna norma que lo prohíba —le contestó Isabel, mirando furtivamente al duque.

—Eso es ridículo —dijo Sadiq.

—De hecho es cierto —repuso el duque arqueando las cejas, gratamente sorprendido.

—¿Cómo lo sabéis? —le preguntó Isabel, asombrada.

—Porque he leído los estatutos. Bueno, no iba a unirme a un club sin conocer su reglamento. —El duque se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente—. Una de mis particularidades. Sin embargo —añadió, reconduciendo el tema—, el señor Adnan también tiene razón. Hay ciertas normas implícitas.

Mientras Sadiq sonreía radiante y Isabel cuadraba los hombros decidida, el duque se mesaba la barbilla, pensativo.

—No obstante, supongo que de nuestra falta de concreción vos podéis sacar ventaja, señorita Fernández.

Sadiq lo miró con los ojos desorbitados.

—Vos... ¡Vos no podéis poneros de su parte...! —exclamó, y luego añadió—: Sire. —Inspiró profundamente—. Sé que sois miembro y yo un simple aspirante a serlo, excelencia, pero vos no sois un académico y yo sí. Y a los académicos como lord Zwingli les importan mucho las apariencias. No va a gustarle la presencia aquí de mi prima. De hecho, los... —Dejó de hablarle al duque para inclinarse hacia Isabel—. Isabel, esto es un error.

—Deja que cometa mis propios errores, Sadiq.

Y, dicho esto, Isabel Fernández avanzó y abrió la puerta.

* * *

Bueno, ¿qué podía hacer sino seguirla?

Arthur no sabía por qué estaba acompañando a aquella mujer tan tremendamente decidida y a su controlador primo, ni por qué se sentía impelido a inmiscuirse en sus asuntos. Pero, una vez embarcado en aquello, no podía evitarlo.

A lo mejor se sentía culpable por haberle estropeado su aparentemente crucial carta. A lo mejor se debía a que era la primera mujer en casi dos Estaciones que no lo miraba con alguna expectativa en mente. A lo mejor era porque al golpearle la nariz con la mano le había quitado de encima todo el peso del día... el deprimente y aburrido día con el que cargaba. Su mente se había despertado de golpe y había dicho: «Bien, algo interesante, ¡por fin!»

Si hubiera sido una de aquellas damas cultas que tenían por objetivo las instituciones exclusivamente masculinas simplemente para hacerlos sentirse como unos completos canallas empeñados en mantener baja la autoestima del sexo débil, habría sido otra historia. Pero por alguna razón no creía que fuera ése el objetivo de aquella joven. Esas damas no se comportaban como aquella mujercita.

Y tanto que era bajita: apenas le llegaba al hombro. Le recordaba un gorrión. De un solo color. Llevaba el pelo castaño recogido cubierto por un sombrero de paja marrón adornado con una cinta también marrón, guantes de piel marrón claro y el vestido color barro, más oscuro.

Isabel le echó un breve vistazo y él se sorprendió de que tuviera los ojos verdes, clarísimos. Pero todo lo demás... era como si nunca hubiera intentado destacar.

Ahora bien, en cuanto abrió la puerta de los grandes salones de la Sociedad Histórica se hizo notar.

Había algunos hombres presentes, de pie o sentados en conjuntos de sillas o de sofás, departiendo en voz baja. Si era acerca de la importancia de los manuscritos iluminados después de la invención de la imprenta o de una noticia del Times de ese día Arthur nunca llegó a enterarse, porque en cuanto la señorita Isabel Fernández entró por la puerta, todas las conversaciones cesaron de golpe.

Arthur bajó los ojos para mirar al pálido e inmóvil gorrioncito. Ella bajó los suyos para mirar nerviosa el folio que sostenía, pero siguió sin moverse de donde estaba.

De repente, Arthur tomó las riendas del asunto. Se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró al oído:

—Sígame el juego, señorita Fernández.

Aquello pareció sacarla de su ensimismamiento. Justo a tiempo para que el mayordomo de la Sociedad Histórica, Edwards, que se ocupaba de los asuntos internos de la sociedad con tanta eficiencia como discreción, se acercara a Arthur.

—¡Edwards! —lo saludó éste jovial—. Creo que hoy se nos presenta una tarde interesante.

—Excelencia —lo saludó el mayordomo con una inclinación—. Señora —le dijo a la señorita Fernández—. ¿Puedo serle de alguna ayuda?

Lo que, en clave, significaba: «¿Qué demonios está haciendo usted aquí?», se dijo Arthur, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

La señorita Fernández ni parpadeó por el tono de Edward, todo hay que decirlo.

—Sí, he sido invitada a una reunión con lord Zwingli. ¿Puede llevarme hasta él?

Edwards respondió sin dudar un instante:

—Lo siento enormemente, pero lord Zwingli no está en su despacho esta tarde. ¿Quiere dejarle una tarjeta de visita?

Tal vez fue por la mirada de desesperación de la joven al hallarse en aquella encrucijada, tal vez por la cara que puso Sadiq Adnan, de alivio y hasta cierto punto de triunfo, como si él mismo hubiera frenado la locura de su prima, pero quizá, sólo quizá, se debió a esa pequeña parte de sí mismo que todavía disfrutaba metiéndose en líos y hacía tantísimo que no tenía ocasión de hacerlo.

Fuera por la razón que fuese, Arthur se vio convertido en el blanco de todas las miradas asesinas cuando dijo:

—¿De veras? ¡Pero si hoy es martes! Los martes lord Zwingli está siempre en su despacho. Además, vengo de comer con su esposa y su hija, y me han dicho que estaba aquí.

Edwards pareció completamente desconcertado antes de pasar la mirada de la señorita Isabel a Arthur y a otro criado apostado junto a la puerta del fondo del pasillo. La puerta del despacho de lord Zwingli. Sin embargo, la cara de pánico del otro no le sirvió de mucho. Edwards tendría que salir del apuro sin su ayuda, supuso Arthur, ligeramente divertido viendo al estoico Edwards cortado.

—Si lord Zwingli no puede recibirme hoy, puedo volver —dijo la señorita Fernández—. A diario. No tengo demasiadas obligaciones, así que puedo quedarme aquí y esperar todo el día.

Mientras Sadiq gemía, mortificado, Arthur reprimió una risita. Y luego se puso abiertamente de parte de la muchacha.

—¿De veras? —preguntó, apenas capaz de mantenerse serio—. ¿Quiere una silla mientras espera? ¿Le apetece un té, tal vez?

—¡Oh, no! —le sonrió ella—. No quisiera abusar de los recursos de la Sociedad Histórica. Seguramente ya habré desayunado cuando llegue. Pero... —Se frotó la barbilla, pensativa—. Suelo sentirme débil por las tardes si no tomo un tentempié.

—Eso no podemos permitirlo —repuso Arthur—. Imagínese a una señorita como usted desfalleciendo por lo prolongado de la espera para reunirse con lord Zwingli. Sería una historia terrible.

—Pues entonces, tal vez sería mejor... sí, tal vez lo sería... que dispusiera de una silla y una mesa, o quizá de un pequeño sofá, para mí, aquí mismo, delante de la puerta principal. —Sonrió y luego volvió sus ojos relucientes hacia el pobre Edwards—. Una bonita manta sobre el regazo, una bandeja para el té. Incluso podría traerme mi labor de ganchillo y trabajar mientras espero.

Ante la perspectiva de tener a una mujer desmayándose en la entrada mientras esperaba ser recibida en audiencia o convirtiendo los salones de la Sociedad Histórica en su salita, Edwards se dio por vencido.

—A lo mejor puedo localizar a lord Zwingli —dijo en voz baja—. ¿Quién debo decirle que pregunta por él?

—La señorita Isabel Fernández —dijo ella, con la voz clara como una campana.

Aquello despertó murmullos.

«¿Isabel Fernández?», oyó Arthur que preguntaba más de un caballero de los corrillos, todos los cuales habían estado observando la escena con sumo interés.

—¿Fernández? —Edwards enarcó las cejas.

—Soy la hija de Antonio Fernández —le explicó ella. Y luego añadió algo tan escandaloso, tan completamente inaudito, que todas las conversaciones cesaron de nuevo—: Pero su señoría me conoce mejor por otro nombre —añadió, con voz menos firme y cara de susto pero decidida.

Edwards siguió impasible hasta que ella dijo:

—C. W. Marks.

* * *

_Aquí está la continuación, he tardado más de lo esperado... pero al fin he terminado. Isabel y Arthur por fin se han encontrado, ¿seguirán llevándose así de bien? Eso ya se verá~_

_Gracias a LittleMonsterStick, Fieldsofhope y Piripipi. Y respondiendo a la pregunta de Piripipi, la adaptación tiene el mismo título que la obra original de Kate Noble.  
_

_Añadiré también que a lo largo de la historia va a aparecer lemon más adelante...  
_

_¡Hasta la próxima~!  
_


	4. Aviso importante

**Aviso importante, leed hasta el final, por favor.**

Para empezar, esto no es un capítulo. Voy a dejar de publicar esta historia por varias razones, entre ellas está, como todos ya sabréis, que esta historia es una adaptación.

Creo que esa es la principal. De todas formas,** para todos aquellos que quieran seguir leyendo la historia, en mi profile dejaré el link por si la quieren seguir leyendo online**.

Lo cierto es que me siento fatal por haber echo esta adaptación ya que por mensaje privado me informaron de que estaban prohibidas en la página y que podían ser reportadas. Lo cierto es que no quiero meterme en demasiados problemas.

Por esto, he decidido centrarme en "Gun in the heart", que es un Rusia/Nyo!América y por si les interesa, en esta historia también habrá UK/Nyo!España.

Mi mas cordiales disculpas por todo este embrollo, de verdad, lo siento muchísimo.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
